sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eteno Empire
Ah, well-made fanon... I've only looked through the culture section of this page, and it made me so happy to see someone so masterfully paint their empire in just one area that so many consider minute. I've already got alot of the information for the Karnasaurs, but I've been too busy/lazy to post it... Expect several mass edits to my Karnasaur pages in the near future. --Nra 'Vadumee 21:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) That's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me. SupcommMonroee 06:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You mean the truest? Honestly, most people just shrug off minor details like culture as useless. It's not. It just feels so good to me when I can be asked a random question about the Karnasaurs like "What is the most popular sport in the Karnasaur's culture?" or "What's the closest equivilent to baseball to the Karnasaurs?" and answer it with detail. It shows that you care about your stories and plan them out to the minor details. --Nra 'Vadumee 21:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you. The Karnasaurs are pretty awesome, too. SupcommMonroee 03:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, expect some mass edits to improve my articles... they're REALLY outdated. They come from the Spyzombie-Timemaster-Fegaxyl Era! I need to make them more... SCMonoree(Did I get it right that time)-Kray-Panthean Era. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you got it right. And I'm also impressed that we have our own era now. By the way, o wise one, what was the great Spyzombie-Timemaster-Fegaxyl era like? What were the empires? And what caused all of the great arguments and the eventual stasis of the wiki? SupcommMonroee 03:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, young ones, gather 'round, and I'll tell you a tale. A tale... of the past! (Have to watch Tales of the Past to get that one...) Way back before the Great Sleep, there were an unknown but likely small number of users here. The Ancient Ones, I called them. Two of them were Spyzombie45 and Timemaster. When I entered this wiki, they were the only Ancient Ones remaining. Together, we forged the great tale of Galactic Empires. 'Twas Spyzombie who created the war-like but loyal Hunre, the spirtitual predecessors of the Eteno, with their militaristic nature. 'Twas Timemaster who made the peaceful Heglareans, the spiritual predecessors of the Dhragolon, with their great logistical nature. Also, 'twas I, Nra 'Vadumee, who forged the Karnasaurs, with their unending curiousity, their vast military, their natural leadership. Then a new-comer came, and his name was Fegaxyl, and 'twas he who forged the AMP, the spirtitual predecessors of the GHD, with thier acronym names and (in this universe) hardly threatening, but well-protected presence. The four of us forged many great stories and fan-fic together. Then... then came the time to reforge the by this point trashed GE (BTW, the Karnasaurs were not destroyed in that Mega-UE thing; that was identified as a splinter universe). We, for the first time lacking contribution from Spyzombie, embarked on the arduous journey. With out Spyzombie to balance the universe, we fought and argued more than ever. I wanted certain things, Time wanted certain things... Fegaxyl tried his best to hold us together and get us to compromise, but we reached a point where compromise was no longer an option. We eventually had all of GE2 planned, but... it was too late. We never heard from Time again. I waited and waited for someone to make a post... pretty soon I knew Fegaxyl was gone, too. And so, I was left alone... and slumbered for years. Until one day, when somebody posted on Galactic Empires. I warned them about the prjects death and how we had structured a replacement, and he helped make a forum for it, but he went out of touch. By the way, thanks for the attempt, Panthean. And so I slumbered more in the cold dark... until I awoke to the feeling of new warmth, new activity... new users. And so the New Gods were found, and I, last of the Old Gods, joined them as an advisor and peer. Then the prophet who tried to wake up the wiki again came and showed himself to be one of he New Gods... and so, our story concludes, for you know the rest. Now... Welcome to the New Age. --Nra 'Vadumee By the way, mind if I add to the story? Yeah, there was also a brief intermission era between the Old and New Ages. A user named Krayfish sought a place to document the rich history of the Dhragolon and stumbled upon this wiki just as the Old Age was coming to a close. Not long after, Panthean had come along with similar intentions. Soon enough, the wiki started to boost in activity. The two had invented new games similar to Galactic Empires. Even Time had showed up for a little bit. Unfortunately, after Panthean left, so had Time. Krayfish, now alone, had continued to add to the wiki, but his activity began to deteriorate over time, and he eventually departed after several months. However, the New Age had instantly begun when Krayfish had received the following comment on his user page on August 15, 2010 at 04:25 GMT: "Hey there. I have read about your empire and am very impressed with the detail. I too have a somewhat detailed empire and was wondering if we could start some RP interactions between them. My idea is that a fighter wing mistakes one of your craft for a pirate and tries to attack it. (Doesnt kill it though)" And so, that's when the activity had once again boosted. The great Nra had awoke from his slumber and Panthean had returned. Thus, the New Age begun. Krayfish 22:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE I'm a god! Hooray! And sorry your friends abandoned you lord... nra...asaurus. For the record, you may be the superior grammar Reichsoldat, but nobody can out-geek me. IDENTIFY THESE! 1. (Easy one to start) "It's me, Barney, from Black Mesa!" 2. "Well this is low, I'll give you that!" 3. "It can only be attributable to human error." 4. "You were always stronger than me." 5. "Of all the souls I've encountered in my travels... his was the most... human." 6. "You are Zaphod Beeblebrox?" 7. "Blast that little... where did she get to? Lamarr? Come out of there!" 8. "Get in the chopper." 9. "And now we find ourselves in posession of this information? It strikes me as, rather convenient." 10. "KHAAAAAAAN!" SupcommMonroee 22:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Try these on for size: IDENTIFY: "...Combustible lemons..." "LEEEEEEEEERROOOYYY JEEEEEEENNNNNNNKINS!" "Cesare! The walls surround you!" "There it is... the Star Forge" "You forgot one very important thing, mate..." "This is heavy" Hahaha! BTW, I can only ID the first one from one of the Half-Life games, and only because of it's connections to Portal (Black Mesa is constantly stealing tech from Aperture Science) --Nra 'Vadumee 23:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) 1. I can't put my finger on it... 2. LET'S DO THIS! 3. I don't know, but now I want to watch Spartacus. 4. Bastila or Carth, can't remember. 5. Wheatly 6. Marty McFly I've numbered my ''quotes, and will now tell you where they are from. I actually can't believe that you missed some of them. (Note: I don't see AS causing universe-changing interdimensional screwups). 1. Barney at City 17's rail station. 2. Edison Trent from Freelancer at the Pittsburgh Bar, talking to Jun'ko Zane 3. HAL, from 2001: A Space Odyssey 4. Bastila Shan while talking to a male Revan. 5. Captain James Tiberius Kirk, speaking at the ''frigging funeral of Spock! 6. The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Need I say more? 7. Issac Kleiner in his secret lab in City 17, looking for his pet Headcrab. 8. Ahnuld in The Terminator. 9. Dostya talking to Dr. Brackman in Supreme Commander Forged Alliance. 10. Kirk, angry at Khan SupcommMonroee 00:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Note: Black Mesa stole the technology that did that from Aperture's Portal Testing. It was just a really big, Black Mesa portal. Since it was Black Mesa, it ended the world. The answers to mine: 1. Cave Johnson, founder and CEO of AS. 2. Leeroy Jenkins, World of Warcraft legend...-ary failure. 3. Ezio Auditore da Firenze to Cesare Borgia before thier epic last fight; Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood 4. It was Carth. I had no idea anyone still remembered KOTOR! 5. You forgot one very important thing, mate... I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! Need I say more? 6. You were right. --- 4. Was that light or dark side Revan? I did dark because I prefer the offensive capabilities, and well... Sith are badass. 8. Arnold said "Get to da choppa!" in Predator, not Terminator. We are evenly matched... except in grammer. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 1. Dahh 2. Dude, he's awesome! 3. Never played it. 4. Dude, KotOR is my favorite RPG/Adventure/Plot-driven game ever! I played it when I was a small boy! 5. Don't hate me, but I don't like PotC. And it sounded like something Wheatly would say. 6. "Is there something wrong with the Earth's gravitational field?" 4. Dude, light-side buffs FTW. I also actually agree with the Sith more. However, I always thought that the Bastila romance sub-plot could only be obtained with a light-side character. Maybe I was thinking of the redemption thing on the Star Forge. Anyways, if you like KotOR, you're automatically badass. 8. I feel ashamed of meinself. (And I'm the guy with the ancestors from Hapsburg!) Finally, my friend and rival, you have made a great error, which undermines your core arguments against me in the field of grammar. You spelled grammar wrong. PS, I'm still taken aback that you didn't get the quote from the ''DEATH OF SPOCK! I REPEAT, THE DEATH OF SPOCK! ''Of course we all know he came back in the next movie, but that's still the only movie scene I've ever cried at as a mature person! (Land Before Time doesn't count, we were all small children.) SupcommMonroee 03:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC)